Steam Showdown
Steam is a 2D fighting game developed by Superbot entertainment, and published by Valve. It features characters from games popular on the Steam program. Characters *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) *Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2) *Soldier (Team Fortress 2) *Pyro (Team Fortress 2) * Engineer (Team Fortress 2) *Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) *Bill (Left 4 Dead) *Ellis (Left 4 Dead) *Tank (Left 4 Dead) *Chell (Portal) *GLaDOS/Atlas & P-Body (Portal) * Dragon Knight (Dota 2) *Axe (Dota 2) *Drow Ranger (Dota 2) *Storm Spirit (Dota 2) *Batrider (Dota 2) *Lilith (Borderlands) *Claptrap (Borderlands) *Handsome Jack (Borderlands) *Krieg (Borderlands) *Terrorist (Counter-Strike) *Anti-Terrorist (Counter-Strike) *Wildcat (Alien Swarm) *Crash (Alien Swarm) *Alexander the Great (Rome: Total War) *Dovahkiin (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) *Wilson (Don't Starve) *Clementine (The Walking Dead) *Vaas (Far Cry 3) *Ranger (Metro: Last Light) *Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) *Spiral Knight (Spiral Knight) *Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) *Vanguard (Chivalry: Medieval Warfare) *Misty (Call of Duty) *Ghost (Call of Duty) *Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) *Crazy Dave (Plants VS Zombies) *Sam & Max (Sam & Max) *Serious Sam (Serious Sam) *Survivor (DayZ) (DLC) *Scout (Team Fortress Classic) (DLC) *Metro Police (Half-Life 2:Deathmatch) (DLC) *Demoman (Team Fortress 2) (DLC) *Ocram (Terraria) (Boss) Gameplay The gameplay would be similar to Super Smash Bros or Playstation All-stars Battle Royale, but with a few twists. 1: It utilizes a health bar system 2: The attacks are different. 3: You can have unlimited lives sometimes. Buttons: *Quick Attack *Heavy Attack *Special Attack *Block *Jump *Super Attack *EX Attack *Pick up Item *Taunt Stages *City 17 (Half-Life) Hazards: Zombies, Fast Zombies, Poison Zombies, Headcrabs, Combine Soldiers, Dropships, Stalkers *Well (Team Fortress 2) Hazards: Train, Scouts, Sentries, Spies, Medics, Snipers, (You get the point) *Aperture Science (Portal) Hazards: Turrets, Rocket Turrets, Panels, Crushers *Dust (Counter-Strike) Hazards: Terrorists, Counter-Terrorists, Bombs, Explosive Barrels *Pandora (Borderlands) Hazards: Psychos, Bullymongs, Crystalisks, Threshers, Skags, Marauders *Purity Biome (Terraria) Hazards: Slimes, Harpies, Wyverns, Zombies, Corrupted Bunnies, Corrupted Goldfish, Wandering Eyes, Doctor Bones *Whiterun (Skyrim) Hazards: Dragons, Guards, Warlocks, Trolls, Bears, Giants * Battlegrounds (Chivalry) * Green Run (Call of Duty) *Holly Street (Left 4 Dead) Hazards: Common Infected, Hordes, Boomers, Hunters, Smokers, Spitters, Witch, Wandering Witch *Backyard (Plants VS Zombies) Hazards: Zombies (All varieties but Catapult, Yeti, and Dr. Zomboss), Plants (All but Imitator) *Siege of Sparta (Rome: Total War) Hazards: Warriors, Catapults, Spears, Arrows *2 Fortresses (Team Fortress Classic) Hazards: Scouts, Snipers, Spies, Heavy Weapons Guys, Soldiers, * Freddy Fazbear's (Five Nights at Freddy's) Items *Health Packet: Restores health. Appearance changes depending on stage. *Grenade (Half-Life): Explodes when thrown. *Pills (Left 4 Dead): Increase Movement speed. *Jockey (Left 4 Dead): Chases enemies around and jumps on them, throwing them off-balance, slowing them down, and slightly draining their health. *Terra Blade (Terraria): Standard bludgeoning weapon. *Rocket Launcher (Terraria): Shoots rockets. *Shield (Borderlands): Can take 3 hits for the player. *C4 (Counter-Strike): Remote-detonated bomb. Modes *Arcade mode *Versus *Challenge *Online *Options *Bonus *Store Credits I OWN NOTHING. P.S. if you have an idea, please leave it in a concise comment below. Thanks! Category:Fighting Category:2D Category:Valve Category:Steam